


Second thoughts

by Brettsesy61



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61
Summary: Brett is having second thoughts about the whole Casesy thing, and after so many failed relationships, will Casesy be able to prove himself worthy to Brett, or will they have to be friends for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Second thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is awful. I am just going to say it now. I don't know. I wanted to write it one way, but it turned out not to work, but I had written a lot of it already, so I just kept with it. I am sorry if it is not my best work, but. I hope you all like it. Thank you for the love and the support. ❤

Sylvie Pov  
The following day it rained, and hard, there was not much to do. Bodin told our shift not to come in since we had such tough nights. So I invited Sevride and Kidd for a day of fun. About forty-five minutes later, there was a knock at the door, so I jumped off the couch and went to the door.  
" hey, you two come on in. We could hang out for a while since that is something we don't do much anymore." " Sounds fun. Let's do it, but first, let's get you into something else. " what do you mean I look fine in what I am wearing right now, right, Stella? I thought this was cute." " no, it is not, let's go." once we got to my room, we closed the door, and Kidd told me to sit, so I did, and she rummaged through my closet to find the perfect thing to were. I could hear the boys outside talking and catching up. I know you might be wondering why but working and catching up at the same time is hard, so when we do get days like these, we take them and use them to our advantage. " Here, this looks cute," Stella had picked out a sexy almost see trough shirt and black leggings to where " send help I cant where this Matt and Kelly are both out there, and if I were this, I would Look practically nacked." " And that, my friend, is the fun of it. I have something on just like this, so don't worry, I will not leave you hanging, just put it on, and let's have some fun. Don't you want Matt to be hot and bothered?" "mean that would be fun, but this kind of mean, don't you think." " it is fine, let's go now." with that, we stepped out of the bedroom and walked to the living room and sat down, to say that Matt was shocked would be wrong he was uncomfortable but that somehow and him hotter in my eyes. I smiled at him, and we looked at each other although we were a couple at this point, if I had any remaining fears or worries about if I was doing the right thing had all disappeared. Stella was trying to convince me that I was doing the right thing. After all, Matt Casesy was the one for me, although I dont think that Stella knows that we had officially called it, for all, she knows I was in love, and she was helping. 

After some time, I got up and went back to the bedroom to change when I heard a knock, " one sec, I will be out." " it's me. Can I ask you something? I go over to the door and open it. "Hey, Matt, what's up?" " what was that? I mean, all of that, the clothes, the looks were you trying to get me bothered or what? " to be honest, I did not know what was happening till a little while ago. Still, I am glad I did end up falling for whatever it was. " can you go so I can finish changing." " oh sure, but till I do this," Matt started to move closer to me, and I could feel the warmth from him. and he slowly wrapped his arms around my body and let me melt. right then and there. " Brett, have I ever told you how much I love you? You never have to change to be around me. You are free to be you since that is who I feel for, and that is who I love." " Thank you, Matt, I needed to hear."But there was something about this I had to pill aways and make him fight for me. I just had to, so that is what I do. I grabbed my phone and left and walked out. I would not let my feelings win, I love him, but I loved all those other people too, and look what happened when I tried too hard. it was late and Sevrid and Stella. so I went to the room where Matt had spent most of the day after our encounter "would you like something to eat? " "Brett, what is happening? You just stopped talking em me, and when I came to kiss, you pushed me away. What is happening? I want to know so I can help you if I can." "I love you too, Casesy, but I just can't. I have to do this myself. There is just too much at risk." " I know that there are risks, but I am in love with you, and that has to count for something, or am I just a person in your life that you happen to have kissed and liked?" I could tell he was getting mad. I guess now that I think about it, I might have yes to him, but that might have all just been in the moment, and I did not mean to hurt him and not like this, and those kisses meant something he made me feel something that I had not felt in such along. "Matt, I am sorry that you think that way. I need time. I have been hurt so many times, and I can't take one more person hurting me, that is all." "If you think of me, you think I would hurt you, Brett. You drive me crazy you are the best thing that has happened after Gabby left. You are the only person I trust. Why can't you believe that, please, Brett, I want us to work? " after hearing the dispersion in his voice, I could tell that he really wanted us to work. I looked in his eyes and saw that pain that I was causing Matt is what you just said, truly I mean, if that was you feel around me? Then lest try. I am sorry, I don't know what happens to me sometimes, But Matt, let me tell you something this might happen again, and you might have to remind me what I mean to you. It is just too easy to get caught up in my thoughts." " of course I will. I will remind you every day if I have to, don't worry." 

Matt Pov.  
After our talk, Brett went to the shower. I know what she meant by being reminded that someone was in your corner that I had needed since Gabby had left. I Brett was the one that had my back, and it was my turn, and I know better than anyone that I had to remind her that or I would loess her for good, and that was what I was hoping to accomplish before the night was up to get her to believes that I was not leaving her side. I know that I had done some of that convincing already when I talked to her after that last shift, but some work had to be done. I would not stop till I had her in my arm, and she felt safe being there. All I wanted for her was that she knows what she meant to me I and I would do what it take for that to happen. As I thought this, I could hear something that I was, unfortunately, all too familiar with after all this time. Brett was crying in the bathroom, and she was not just whimpering. She was sobbing. And hearing her like this made my heart want to rip out of my chest.  
Why would anyone hurt her this bad that now she has lost trust in everyone that I meet? I know I was not the best when I should have been, but I am trying. I know I have to try harder, but for now, this is the best I can do. We have both been hurt when it comes to love, but I would make one love story she would not want to forget. I love Sylvie Brett, and there is no doubt in my mind she loves me. I waited till she came out and walked to the living room, Brett. I know that you are lost with what is happening but talk to me. We can't fix this unless we talk. Please, I am begging you to let me into your heart and mind to help you. She looked at me like I was some ghost that she could only hear and not see. It broke my heart even more when I saw her wonderful eyes that were bloodshot from crying, and I know that bust did she know that I had heard her, shook my head, and refocused on her Sylvie please, I begged me again in she just stared. I saw that she was tipping forward. I jumped up and caught her just as she started to fall. "I got you. I always have, and I always will," she said nothing, just dug her face further into my chest and lay there. I did nothing to stop her. I sat on the ground with her and listened to her breath repetitively. Till I know, she had calmed down a little. But I said nothing. I waited. I know that my turn to speak would come but not till she permitted me.


End file.
